What if
by SadMovie23
Summary: My version of what would have happenned if one of the couples in class  Sakura Ogawa and Kazuhiko Yamamoto  did not jump off a cliff. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello. I decided to wriite this Fanfic because in my opinion, the author was a bit unfair to this couple, who died early in the Program in a very silly way. This is my vision of the story if they had not killed themselves. I do not own any of the Battle Royale characters. I hope you enjoy it. **

Cha pter 1

Sakura Ogawa (Girl #4) and Kazuhiko Yamamoto (Boy #21) sat together by the cliff, holding hands. They had enough problems to worry about. The Program had just started, and now only one wrong movement, at one wrong hour, and with the wrong people would cause their imminent deaths. But for the happy couple, what really mattered wasn't that. It was that they were still together. Right now, it was the only important thing.

"Kazuhiko…. – Sakura blushed and started sobbing a little, her mind drifting into a nightmare. - … during this Program, if it's necessary somehow…. You know… if someone tries to kill us…. Would you kill for me?"

Kazuhiko, with his sweet, austere and serene face, tried to unconvincingly fake a smile and answered.

"Of course, Sakura. You know that I would do anything for you."

These words comforted Sakura, who buried her face in Kazuhiko's lap. Then, another thought, much worse, flashed through her mind. She couldn't help it.

"Would you DIE for me?"

Kazuhiko thought and wondered for a while, but in the end exclaimed a faint "yes", doubtful to the core. Sakura now cried for real, tears streaming down her eyes. Yes, she knew he would say that. And she loved him. But that wasn't fair.

"Please don't say that." – Sakura murmured- "Out of all the students in our class, you are the one I care for the most. If you die, I don't know what I would do. My life would be empty, crushed. I would never be the same person again. Also…."- Sakura stopped crying and looked at him. – "If you die, my dream won't come true. I won't marry you."

Kazuhiko did not hesitate. Hearing those words, he leaned down and passionately kissed her on the lips. Sakura smiled: he was by her side, until the end. But right after the kiss, she opened her eyes. And saw the gun on his right hand. She turned her back away from him, heartbroken.

"But if you kill… somebody…. I would never recognize you anymore. The Kazuhiko I know is the best man in the world. I know I can't stand up by myself. Alone, I will die. I cannot hurt a fly, much less a classmate. I need you. But if you kill people who are from our class, people who were my friends until yesterday, then…. It wouldn't be the same."

Kazuhiko thought about it. He loved that girl. He would kill as many people as possible, as long as she was safe. But if she was saying for him not to kill, then so would it be. He wouldn't go against her. Quickly and without thinking about the possibility of attackers nearby, Kazuhiko grabbed his gun and threw it into the sea.

"Sakura, I don't need a weapon to protect you. Being by your side is all I need". He then embraced her, the warmest and loveliest embrace she ever received in her life, even more than the ones she received from her parents when she was small. She embraced him back, gently, and closed her eyes. Right now, students were killing each other, weapons were being picked up, and the Earth was spinning around the sun. But for Sakura, while her cheek touched her beloved's, it did not matter. She remembered the day they met at school, the day when he looked at her in the hallway for the first time, and vice-versa; when he asked her on a date, and she said yes. The first time they kissed, on a beach similar to the one they were in. The taste of his lips, like cherry and strawberries.

Now her memories got more recent. The day when they, already dating, went to a shopping mall to buy her birthday present. His desperation, her happiness. Her frustration when they could not decide between anything, and finally, her breakdown on the park, crying and blaming herself. His determination, his smile, when they finally ran back to the store to find the white purse she wanted, the first one she saw. From them on, she held that white purse wherever she went to, even when she was asleep. It was her treasure; the symbol of their love.

In the Program, though, there's no time for daydreaming. Steps started coming faster through the forest, towards the couple. Kazuhiko quickly realized the mistake he had committed by throwing the gun away. Sakura's weapon was a rope, long and thick, but useless for self defense. If those steps were hostile, they would be dead.

Sakura blushed again until her face was right red, and held her boyfriend even tighter. Under her breath, she whispered: "Please kill us both, please kill us both, please kill us both…" It would be better to die now than to spend the rest of the Program without him.

"Yamamoto-kun! Sakura! Don't worry, it's me, Yukie!" - a shout was heard from behind them.

The couple sighed in relief and turned their heads. They were so lucky! Yukie Utsumi (Girl #2) was just behind them, along with her friend Haruka Tanizawa (Girl #12). Sakura was friends with both. They would never hurt her. The girls came closer, smiling to see Sakura again. Kazuhiko stood in silence. He wouldn't interrupt women's gossip.

Sakura got up and embraced her classmates, crying. Now she was safe. "Oh my god, I was so scared, I did not want to die, I thought you were going to kill me…." Haruka silenced her. "Don't worry. We are here."

They sat on the grass close to the cliff. After some minutes of talking, Haruka finally asked what she came there to ask:

"Sakura… would you join our group?"

Sakura smiled and answered "Of course". The more people she and Kazuhiko had with them, greater were their chances of survival. Or so she thought.

"Wait a minute, he can't go with us." – Haruka pointed and Kazuhiko, completely serious. Since she saw Kazushi Niida (Boy #16) laughing and screaming over dead bodies at the school, obviously having killed them, paranoia took over her. Only girls were trustworthy and therefore would come to her group; boys were not allowed, because they were all crazy animals.

Yamamoto opened his mouth to complain, but Sakura spoke for him, surprised and sad. "Why?" was everything she managed to say.

"Boys are …. Dangerous" – Haruka answered. "They are more aggressive and violent, and I'm pretty sure they will kill the majority of the students. We can't trust them." The tallest girl in class spoke with all her pride.

"Then…"- Sakura nodded, aggressively- "… if he can't come with us, then I won't go either."

A threatening silence fell on the cliff for a few seconds. Nobody moved a muscle. Finally, Yukie broke it:

"It's ok, Haruka. Kazuhiko is a good guy, and I won't risk our group by leaving people who want to join outside. He can come in." – Yukie did not know Kazuhiko personally, but because he was in love with Sakura, an admirable girl, he would probably be as good as her. Haruka could not argue, because, after all, Yukie was the leader. She made the rules.

Sakura hugged her boyfriend again, and kissed him once. Now she was happy. Nothing would come between them.

They walked slowly, talking softly, back to the school, and waited for the other girls on Yukie's group of friends to leave. First, Yuka Nakagawa (Girl #16). Then, Satomi Noda (Girl #17). Finally, after waiting for the _oh so hot _guy of the class, Shinji Mimura (Boy #19), to leave, Chisato Matsui (Girl # 19) joined them.

"Now we're complete" – exclaimed Yukie. The 3 girls found it strange to have a boy in their group, but quickly got used to it. They all found a good place to hide in the lighthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, more focused on character development. The carnage is yet to begin, but please don't get bored with this drama/romance chapter. I would love to see some reviews, good or bad. Constructive criticism is always good.**

Chapter 2

Kazuhiko slowly walked through the narrow corridor, to the bedroom where Shuuya Nanahara (Boy #15) slept. He didn't know Shuuya very much, besides being with him in PE classes. However, he certainly admired him, being the famous school rockstar and the idol of all the girls. Now that Shinji Mimura was dead, all the crushes and love declarations would turn back to Shuuya. Kazuhiko felt a bit jealous for a second, but then reconsidered. After all, he had Sakura by his side. She was worthier than all the fans in the world.

When Kazuhiko was halfway through the corridor, he saw Yukie Utsumi quickly opening the door and going outside. She was smiling radiantly, and Kazuhiko wondered what happened inside the room. Maybe Shuuya was actually awake. Upon seeing a boy, Yukie tried to pretend she felt nothing and quickly ran for the end of the hallway. Kazuhiko would love to ask her about what happened, but he knew she just had a moment that was better to celebrate alone. He opened the door and entered in Shuuya's room, the sunlight from the open window illuminating his face.

Shuuya was lying on his queen-sized bed, half naked and filled with bandages to cover his wounds. His muscular body seemed to have partially recovered, and now he was awake and looked right at Kazuhiko's face. Although Shuuya was a very kind person and Kazuhiko doubted he had killed someone, his face had the look of a student who experienced all the horrors of The Program. He saw people dying right before his eyes, and Kazuhiko, all the time inside the lighthouse, didn't. He still had a lot to learn about that game.

"Hi Nanahara-san"- said Kazuhiko, not really knowing what to say. It was the first time the boys saw each other since the Program started. Shuuya, though, was still an energetic boy. His "Hey Yamamoto-san was loud and happy.

Kazuhiko sat on a chair near the bed and looked straight at him. He would never want to end up like his classmate. Wounded, probably after a brutal fight. It was a hard time recently. First, Yuko Sakaki (Girl # 9) arrived at the lighthouse during the previous night, trembling with fear and sweating copiously. She spent the night alone and talking to herself, and was still behaving strangely because of the trauma she faced, a trauma she refused to tell anyone about. Then Shuuya, carried by Hiroki Sugimura (Boy #11), was taken into the lighthouse to be watched over. Thankfully, his wounds were not fatal, but it must've hurt a lot.

That wasn't all. The game got more threatening and sad as long as it progressed. Every time a death was announced, Sakura came to cry on her beloved's arms. Kazuhiko still could not forget the faces of the many friends he had already lost. The other girls at the lighthouse were constantly depressed and grief-stricken. When Shinji Mimura, the crush of all the girls, was announced dead, it was a chaos. Kazuhiko still thanked God, however, that the area they were in was not yet a danger zone. If they were forced to abandon the lighthouse, a group of (mostly) fragile girls like them wouldn't live much on that hellish island.

With all of those dangerous thoughts racing through his head, Kazuhiko totally forgot about Shuuya. Only the rockstar's energetic, active voice made him go back to reality.

"I just had my first kiss."

Kazuhiko smiled deeply. He now remembered how his first kiss with Sakura was. The best day of his entire life. He then answered:

"Who was it with? Yukie?"

Shuuya calmly answered, staring at the ceiling with a glow on his face: "Yes. And she was the one who kissed me first."

If Kazuhiko did not have a beautiful girlfriend already, he would be very jealous. Yukie was a very pretty girl, and also popular and nice. She had an army of friends and was desired by many boys in the class. Only a couple of girls, like Takako Chigusa (Girl # 13) and Mitsuko Souma (Girl # 11) where considered prettier than her.

"I'm so happy for you, man."- Kazuhiko said and continued. - "Are you going to start dating her now?". Shuuya's answer really shocked him.

"No." – Shuuya replied.

Kazuhiko could not understand. Shuuya was missing a great opportunity by refusing to correspond her feelings for him.

"Don't get me wrong, she's a great girl."- Shuuya continued staring at the ceiling. – "But there's already someone else in my heart."

Kazuhiko wondered who that girl could be. Being a school idol, popular and handsome, opportunities would not be a problem for Shuuya. If he had a crush on somebody, the girl would probably correspond. But Shuuya was a guy who wanted real commitment, unlike "the player" Mimura. When he actually dated someone, then it was for real. Kazuhiko asked the obvious- "Who"?

"Noriko Nakagawa" – Shuuya replied, now looking straight into Kazuhiko's eyes.

Kazuhiko remembered Noriko as a totally average, cheerful and friendly girl. She didn't stand out at anything, but also didn't need to. Sakura talked to her sometimes, and only had good things to say about her. She was very pretty, too. Kazuhiko realized how little he knew many of his classmates. In a class with 42 people, it was impossible to be friends with everyone. Shame now it was too late. Most of them were dead and would never talk again.

"Well, then I hope it works out well for both of you". Kazuhiko knew how Shuuya felt. He would have loved to make an enormous speech about how much having somebody to love by your side was important, and could help you in The Program. But he didn't know how to start. Another guy just found the girl of his dreams. Maybe, if all students suddenly said they loved their crushes in that damned island, they would stop killing each other. Silly, but true.

"I hope you and Sakura remain together until the end, despite everything."- Shuuya answered, referencing the horrors in the Program for the first time. An image flashed through Kazuhiko's mind, he couldn't help it. It was he, blood stained, strangling and killing Sakura, murdering her by his own hands, so that only one remained alive in the end. He tried to remove that thought, but it had already created roots. How could he never think about that before? That, sooner or later, even if both survived until the very end, they would have to kill each other to leave the island?

"I'm sorry Shuuya, but I must go." Shuuya did not even have time to answer. Kazuhiko quickly got up, opened the door and left, without even looking at Shuuya once. He regretted that conversation, but how would he know it would end that way? It wasn't Shuuya's fault, only his. While walking through the corridor, the boy who was part of the number 1 couple in class felt he was on the verge of crying. He looked around, no one was looking, I was only one tear, and nothing more. He couldn't bear it; his sorrow had to come out. A few more steps and he heard something. Objects falling and breaking in the kitchen. Worried about Sakura's safety, Kazuhiko quickly turned into a corner and started walking towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter. It starts with scenes already in the manga, but through Sakura's point of view. More character development, and at the end we get the first death scene. Things are going to boil from now on!**

Chapter 3

In the kitchen, all the other girls, with the exception of Satomi, who was guarding the lighthouse upstairs, were doing something in order to prepare the breakfast and forget about the previous announcement. Haruka and Chisato were cooking. Yuka was just fooling around. Sakura was arranging the table. And Yuko, the most tormented of them, sat in the sofa mumbling to herself and secretly biting her finger, scared of the possibility of "The Devil" to awake.

"It's God's will for him to be dead. He needs to die. The devil must be destroyed. God's will. God's will!" – Yuko repeated like a mantra. Her sanity was long past it's best, and she only needed a small impulse to snap out and start killing. Before the Program started, Yuko was a shy, sensitive girl, who found it hard to make friends. But after watching with her own eyes Tatsumichi Oki's death (Boy #3) by Shuuya's hands, the trauma was so strong that it tore her fragile psyche apart. Only fragments of pain and sorrow were left, slowly getting bigger.

Sakura, who was a very observative girl and always noticed when something was wrong, heard Yuko's soft-spoken monologue and , finding it to be at least strange, decided to ask her:

"Yuko, are you OK?"

Yuko raised her head and said yes. It was visible by her facial expression that she was lying. She couldn't hide it. Sakura, though, decided not to interfere, and to tell the others about it only when Yuko was not around. There were enough conflicts resulting in murder in that Program. Behind Sakura, a whining sound began. It was Chisato, who cried while cutting onions.

"Sorry Haruka. It's not the onions. Every time I hear you talking about the boys, I remember him." – said the short girl to her tall friend. Chisato had a crush on Mimura since fifth grade. She never tried to conquer him, though. Mimura was a guy who would probably have a one night stand with her, take her virginity and then replace her by another girl on the next day. But in Chisato still believed that he was Prince Charming.

Haruka gently embraced Chisato for a few moments and comforted her. Haruka was so much taller than Chisato that they seemed like mother and daughter. Deep inside, Haruka had a crush on Mimura as well. Sakura, looking at the girls who now were almost like a couple together, thought about a nightmare she had on the previous night. She never dreamed of something worse in her live. In a dream, Kazuhiko brutally killed and slaughtered several of their classmates, one by one, including some girls. Then, he bowed down his head, blood splattered on his face, and said:

"We're the only ones left right now. Kill me"

Sakura woke up on that night with her heart beating heavily, her hands freezing, and tears falling down her beautiful, white cheeks. She couldn't sleep again after that, and went to Kazuhiko's bedroom to comfort herself by watching him sleep. She didn't want to wake him up, but felt a sudden urge to sleep with him, at least once, before fate engulfed and killed them both. She knew that, at school, everybody was wondering if they already had sex or not. Sakura was still a virgin, and planned to spend a long time with her lover before finally doing it. But know it seemed that every day went on as fast as a thunder in the sky. Death was at every corner, waiting. By being a virgin, she felt complete and incomplete at the same time. Complete because she had a guy sexually experienced women would kill to have. Incomplete because she was yet to fully express her love. Something was missing.

Yukie, the popular leader, quickly opened the door and burst into the kitchen, shouting as if she wanted the whole world to hear it:

"Shuuya Nanahara has awoken!" – Yukie was a girl who smiled very often, but she never smiled as radiantly as she just had.

All the girls (except Yuko, who lowered her head down and secretly starting biting and destroying her own lip) jumped for join in an unison "Yeah!". Yuka Nakagawa, the funny chubby girl, quickly used the news on her behalf.

"Sooooooooooo…. Who will give him his breakfast?" – Her tone was so flirtatious that what she actually wanted was very obvious.

"I candidate myself." – shouted Chisato, raising her hand.

"Sorry darling, but I know he prefers the taller girls. I'll go first!" – counterattacked Haruka.

All the girls started their boy-crazy arguments while Sakura observed from outside. Honestly, if she wasn't in love, she would be the first to take the soup away. Shuuya impressed all the girls who looked at him, and Sakura was no exception. Even Satomi, who now entered through the door, put her Uzi on the table and rarely showed emotions, joined the little "competition".

"I'll do it." – Screamed Yuko, a bit clumsily, and quickly went for the soup on the kitchen counter. If Sakura had been more attentive, she would notice Yuko did not look at the other girls in the eye. Maybe, she would see that Yuko was now pouring poison into the soup destined for Shuuya, something she would regret later. But she didn't. And the consequences would be the destruction of all the souls at that lighthouse.

As soon as Yuko was with the soup on her hands, Yuka came close and said she would take the soup instead, Yuko reluctantly agreeing. All the girls screamed: "It's your chance, Yuka!", as she moved towards the door that would take her to her crush. Halfway there, she made the only decision she could never make.

"This looks so yummy. I'll eat only a little!" – and voraciously tasted the soup.

Then it happened.

The girls kept gossiping for a split second, and then noticed that Yuka was choking and convulsing only a few feet away from them. She seemed to be breathing heavily, and moments later, suffocating. The other girls, including Sakura, walked towards her a little. Saliva, first in drops, then in streams, was heavily coming out of Yuka's mouth. Her eyes were turning red and her face was grotesquely deformed, in a facial expression of utter disgust. The plate with the soup fell, breaking everything on it and getting the entire floor dirty.

"Yuka!"- screamed Yukie, but there was nothing she could do. Yuka was already doomed. She vomited everything she ate for the past 3 days on the floor, getting her own clothes dirty in the process. She then turned around and faced the girls. Blood was now coming out of her mouth, flowing profusely. Her face was slowly turning blue and filled with horrible intoxication marks. It was no longer recognizable.

Yuka vomited blood then, more than a liter of it, on the clean, white floor. If she was still alive, her suffering would be horrendous. The blood did not stop falling as the girls screamed and cried, running towards their dying friend. Finally, when it seemed there would never be an end, Yuka fell on the floor, her tongue twisted and ruined, with blue spots all over it. She was dead. And that was only the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter. Things start to get really tense and one more student falls down. The last one justifies the fanfic's rating. Please review.**

Chapter 4

The girls stood still for a few seconds, completely shocked, until they realized that Yuka was dead. It wasn't the same thing with the students who were killed inside the class or outside of the school. This time, a friend got killed. And now somebody had to say why.

"Yuka…oh my god, Yuka!" – cried Yukie, holding Yuka's body in her thin arms, getting her clothes dirty in the process. All the other girls cried as well. How could that happen, exactly when everyone was optimistic and happy? Who could be so cold blooded to kill a kind girl like Yuka? After all, it was obvious that she had been poisoned. Just to say it out loud, Sakura raised her voice:

"She was poisoned to death." – and then the problems began.

Satomi, who was now standing next to the table looking at her Uzi, one of the most powerful weapons in The Program, quickly remembered Yonemi Kamon's words:

"Looks can kill. The last winner was a girl." – She had to act. Someone, one of her friends, now wanted her dead. She had to protect herself as soon as possible. Without thinking twice, Satomi grabbed her Uzi and pointed it at her friends.

"Who did it? Who poisoned the food?"- Her face was totally serious and also frightening. That definitely wasn't the Satomi they knew. Satomi was a cold but gentle girl who couldn't even think about killing someone. What happened?

"Satomi! Please, lower this gun. I know somebody did it, but threatening others only makes things worse!" – screamed Yukie, while all the other girls stepped backwards in fear. Haruka held Chisato tightly. Sakura covered her face with her hands. Yuko turned her back on the girls and started talking to herself again. She hoped no one would notice.

"Yukie, I'm only trying to protect myself. If we don't act fast, another girl will be killed." – Satomi's words were harsh, but true. The other girls had to agree. But then Satomi did something that was truly cruel.

"Chisato."- said Satomi, pointing the gun at Chisato. – "You were the one cooking. You are the main suspect here" – Chisato couldn't believe it. She was totally innocent and could never do such a thing. Trying to defend herself, she accused her best friend:

"No! It wasn't just me! Haruka cooked the soup as well!" – She only wanted to make Satomi forget about her and pick someone else. It didn't work.

"I saw you putting something inside the boiler. It could be anything."- Satomi answered, cold and harsh.

Sakura decided to take action. She could not tolerate abuse, or people being accused in front of her, when their own face said they were innocent. She attacked:

"Satomi, stop it! Can't you see what you are actually doing? You are just destroying our friendship, making us hate each other! How far do you want to go with it? Until you kill somebody?"

"Shut up, Sakura. You are not our friend, at least not mine. I don't know you. All I know is that in your little mind, you want to get rid of us all and escape with your boyfriend. And that's why you poisoned the food." – Satomi now pointed her machine gun at Sakura. The argument was heating up with every sentence. The lighthouse wasn't a safe place anymore. Satomi did not trust her own friends. Because there are no friends in The Program.

"Satomi, I would never do that. I love him, and I consider you a friend. If we want to escape, then it'll be along with all of you."

"What about HIM, then?"- Satomi shouted with a strange glow in her eyes, of repressed anger and rage. – He's the only boy here besides Nanahara-san, who's now in bed. We all know boys are dangerous and aggressive. Right, Haruka?" Haruka reluctantly agreed. After all, she couldn't go back on her own words.

That accusation drove Sakura into despair. No. He would never do that. He was the best man in the world. Her savior. Her angel. He was definitely innocent. She said the only thing she could think of:

"No! It cannot be him!" – A bright, grin smile illuminated Satomi's face. It was her opportunity of hurting Sakura even more. "Can't you see, silly girl? He's using you. He's using all of us. In the end, it's your entire fault, because you were the one who brought him here!" Haruka got angry. Satomi was out of control, she could kill any of them within seconds. But Haruka was a brave girl. She wouldn't lose the fight that easily.

"Satomi, look at yourself in the mirror before saying crap! You are the main suspect here! How can you be so frigid, so cruel, and so fake! It's only because you poisoned the soup and killed Yuka, and now you want to continue with the rest of us!" – Satomi got shocked and did not know what to say. Sakura joined in, giving the final blow. She could tolerate being hurt, but someone attacking Kazuhiko? No, she wouldn't accept it.

"Satomi, you are just jealous because Kazuhiko loves me and nobody loves a loser like you!"

Satomi exploded in anger, and her face turned red. She was sweating. She quickly pointed the gun at both Sakura and Haruka, screaming.

"Shut up, both of you! Or else I'll shoot!" – Completely scared, the two girls gave some steps back, sweating and trembling with fear. Yukie joined the argument and begged Satomi to lower the gun. It was useless. Satomi was now as inflexible as a rock. However, she was not a psycho. Something was missing for her to kill someone: fear. She didn't feel threatened enough.

The girls heard steps behind them, coming into the kitchen. Kazuhiko entered the place and quickly saw Yuka's body on the floor. He screamed and ran up to her, but was stopped by Satomi, who pointed her weapon at his back, saying:

"Apologize now."

"'W-What are you talking about?"- answered the boy, confused.

"Apologize for having coldly murdered Yuka with the poison you put inside her food, and tell us about y our plans of killing all of us, including your beloved Sakura, to win this game."- Sakura couldn't stand it. She screamed and cried at the same time. Her boyfriend in danger made her even tenser. "Stop, Satomi!" Satomi now aimed at Sakura, ready to shoot at any moment….

"Satomi."- said Kazuhiko. Satomi turned her head to face him. He continued. "If you hurt a single fingernail of Sakura, I'll kill you."

Silence echoed in the run. All the students looked at each other, astonished, speechless. Kazuhiko decided it was time to stop it all. If he couldn't do it by talking, then it could only be by force. Satomi was armed, but he was stronger than her. Quickly, he ran towards Satomi and tried to steal her gun, while it was aimed at Sakura. Satomi started crying and trembling with fear, closed her eyes behind her glasses, aimed her weapon at him and screamed:

"Don't come any closer!"

Some people say time is not always a constant. It goes slower and faster according to the situation. This is exactly what happened in the lighthouse's kitchen, when Satomi fired her gun. For Satomi herself, it was only a few seconds, two extremely fast moments. For most of the girls, it was an intermediate time frame, and they could see what happened in more detail. For Sakura, though, it was an eternity. She saw everything. When Satomi's finger pulled the trigger and fired, the vibrations of her weapon, the smoke coming out of it, the bullets shooting through the air. But what was very slow , slower than slow-motion, was Kazuhiko's chest bursting with wounds and bullets holes, first small ones and then bigger ones, until his entire thoracic cavity was destroyed and a huge hole was formed at the center or it. Sakura could only watch with horror as blood started coming out, small drops at first but then fountains of it, splattering the floor with blood and flooding Kazuhiko's body and clothes. She saw the blood dripping out of his mouth, and then his body slowly falling, the blood hitting the floor in gallons, until a thump was heard and Kazuhiko fell face up, his eyes staring motionlessly at the ceiling, a pool of blood underneath him. Sakura, after watching these horrific images, did not think. She did not cry. She just opened her mouth wider than she ever had before, and screamed the loudest scream ever produced in history, so that Kazuhiko, who was now in Heaven, could hear it:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The carnage finally goes high on this last chapter. It's the only chapter rated M for extreme bloody violence. Please review.**

Chapter 5

In only a few seconds, a part of Sakura's heart was crushed, burned, torn apart and then tossed in the trash. She lost a part of herself, the most important part. All the happy moments she spent with Kazuhiko came back to her mind. The beach…. The purse…. The store…. The cliff… everything now seemed to be in a past far, far away, gone and buried under the sand. Kazuhiko was dead- _dead. _He could never come back. Sakura's life was now empty as her worst nightmares came true. She was all alone.

"No! Oh God, no! Kazuhiko!" – Screamed and cried Sakura, her tears already washing her face like a waterfall. She completely forgot that Satomi and the other girls were in the room. Only Kazuhiko mattered. Sakura wept in pain, tore off her hair, embraced his lifeless body and even tried to pump his bloody, destroyed chest to make his heart beat again. A geyser of blood spilled on Sakura's face. He was dead, but she didn't want to believe. Still, she kept trying and trying, crying copiously. She wouldn't care if Satomi decided to shoot her. Her life was already over.

Satomi, meanwhile, was also changed by the death of Kazuhiko. The little sanity that still existed inside her vanished. She was now mindless, insane, a killing monster. Her only reason to live was to kill all of her classmates before they killed her. Kazuhiko was only the first. With the corner of her eye, Satomi saw Sakura, hugging Kazuhiko's body. The bitch. The one who would kill her as soon as she had the chance. It was Sakura's turn to die, now. Satomi raised her gun again and aimed at the indifferent Sakura.

SATOMI!- Someone screamed behind Sakura. It was Chisato, holding her weapon, a Luger pistol. Before Satomi could turn to shoot her, Chisato shot first. Bang. Chisato aimed for Satomi's head, but she never used a gun before, and the shooting impact threw her to the floor. The bullet pierced Satomi's left leg, creating a hole that spilled blood down her leg and onto the ground. Satomi howled with pain, but did not fall. She knelt her left knee and shot Chisato with her Uzi, along with the other 2 girls.

Chisato did not have time to dodge or scream. The bullets shot by Satomi at medium distance hit every single part of her body. Blood burst out of all the holes in her legs, chest, abdomen, arms and even some on her pretty face. She died instantly. As she fell, her body was lift up, and she seemed to be flying. Chisato's gun escaped from her hand and fell on top of the table. Then, she fell face down on the floor, a few inches away from Yuka. She wasn't the only one. Yukie and Haruka, who were standing right next to her, were also wounded. Yukie on her left arm, and Haruka on her right leg. If they weren't fast enough to partially dodge it, they would have died as well. Both fell backwards and screamed with pain, as the area around their wounded members turned red.

Satomi started walking slowly, with only one leg, towards the 2 remaining girls. Haruka quickly crawled under the table, but Yukie couldn't move a muscle or raise herself up. Satomi now was a devil. With bloodshot eyes, saliva freely coming out of her mouth, and mumbling to herself, no psychiatric institution in the world could heal her. Like a scary horror movie monster, she got closer and closer to Yukie, raising her Uzi.

Sakura, who wasn't paying attention and pretended not to hear the gunshots, suddenly turned towards Satomi. That girl… no that bitch, that trash, that monster…. Just took her lover away from her and now was slaughtering her own friends. A word was formed inside Sakura's mind: REVENGE. She would kill Satomi, no matter what. That bitch deserved to die. Sakura never felt so much hatred, never even thought she could. But now Sakura was becoming a monster just like Satomi, in order to avenge Kazuhiko's death. She quickly got up and ran to the kitchen table, grabbing a plate.

Yukie kept crawling backwards, holding her bloody arm with her right hand. Satomi got closer and closer, and Yukie was truly scared, her entire body was red and sweating. She decided not to wait for death. Yukie reunited all her strength and shot Satomi. She aimed at the forehead, but Satomi got some time to dodge. The bullet merely scrapped her right shoulder, tearing tissue, and blood spilled out of the cut. In retaliation, Satomi sprayed Yukie with bullets while still on the floor.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" – screamed Yukie, as the bullets pierced through her legs and stomach, and then moved to the chest. Her body trembled several times against the floor. When Satomi stopped shooting, Yukie's body was ravaged and bloodied, and there wasn't a single space without bullets on the floor. Yukie died there, with another puddle of blood growing around her.

"DIE!"- Screamed Sakura, as she brutally hit Satomi's head with the plate she picked from the table. It shattered into several pieces, and blood dripped down from a large cut on Satomi's forehead. Sakura did not feel any pity. Instead, she ignored Satomi's cries of pain and pulled her hair with all the strength she had. Then, Sakura punched Satomi right in the left eye, smashing the lens of her glasses and turning it bright purple.

Sakura did not stop there. She forced Satomi to get up, against her will, by pulling her hair harder. When Satomi could see the table, Sakura grabbed her head and smashed it against the table. Satomi couldn't react. She was being beaten so quickly she did not even see the blows. But Satomi was tougher than she seemed. Blood thirsty, she raised her head from the table and punched Sakura on the bridge of her nose. Sakura shielded her bloodied face as Satomi pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger.

The bullets did not hit Sakura. Haruka, who was hiding under the table, lunged herself at Satomi and knocked her on the floor, landing on top. The bullets went upwards and hit the ceiling, the banging noises piercing through the girls ears. Haruka resumed the beatings initiated by Sakura. She threw Satomi's glasses away, and then repeatedly punched the girl on her face and stomach. Satomi's right eye also got purple. Her lower lip tore. Her nose broke. Her face became so battered it was now unrecognizable.

Despite the pain, Satomi still firmly held the Uzi in her hand. And when Haruka distracted herself a little to get Yukie's Browning pistol, so that she could finish Satomi off, the murderer of Kazuhiko quickly shot through Haruka's stomach, at a very close range. Haruka did not have time to react. She fell to the side, erupting blood all over Satomi and herself. Her insides- her _intestines- _fell to the floor next to her, a huge hole was in the place of her stomach. She died before reaching the ground. The entire kitchen floor was now a sea of blood.

Satomi, covered in blood, looked to the left. Sakura wasn't there. She looked to the right, to her friend's bloodied corpses. Sakura wasn't there as well. As soon as she got up, something got her throat from behind and started digging deeper into it. It wasn't a sharp object , but it was horribly painful. Satomi touched her neck; somebody was strangling her with a long rope. And this person was Sakura. While the other two girls fought, Sakura went to her purse and grabbed the rope, the weapon she thought she would never use, inside it. It was time to kill Satomi once and for all.

Satomi started to lose her consciousness. Everything before her eyes reddened and her legs were shaking uncontrollably as Sakura pulled the rope more and more. The asphyxia made Satomi's tongue get bigger. Despite the pain, Satomi's hand slowly reached the table, where Chisato's Luger was lying still. If Satomi waited a few more seconds it would be too late. Sakura was screaming with pleasure and savagery, crazy for revenge:

"DIE….YOU…..FUCKING…..BITCH!"

Satomi grabbed the gun and shot the person behind her, without aiming at all, because she couldn't turn her head. The shot hit Sakura in her ribs, with bloody results. Blood flew along Sakura's skirt, and she released the rope and loosened the grip on Satomi's neck. Choking, Satomi spat blood on the floor, trying to recover her breath. But Sakura did not give up. She picked Chisato's gun on the floor, and, ignoring the pain, aimed at a defenseless Satomi, with only one word.

"Goodbye." – Sakura forced the gun inside Satomi's mouth and fired.

"Uuuuut"- moaned Satomi, lying face up on the floor, as blood filled her throat and she was unable to breathe. Her last thoughts were of regret. She killed and died, and it was all her fault. Satomi finally realized the fool she had been. If she ignored Kamon's words, she might still be alive. It was too late. Satomi's vision got darker and darker, and then faded into pitch black. Satomi died, disfigured and alone.

Sakura, the last one standing, knew it wasn't over yet. She grabbed the Uzi on the floor and slowly walked towards Yuko, who all the time was backed up into a corner of the kitchen, with her eyes closed, trying not to see the terrible slaughter of her classmates. She grabbed a knife and held it in her hands. Her mind was destroyed by the orgy of blood she just witnessed. It didn't matter to Sakura. Yuko would die.

"It was you, wasn't it?"- Said Sakura to Yuko- "You started everything. I knew it since the beginning. If it wasn't for you, he would still be alive. You killed all of us. But it all ends here" – Sakura aimed at Yuko, but the enormous pain of the gunshot made her hesitate.

"No!"- Instinctively, Yuko threw the knife at Sakura, before she reunited enough strength to shoot. It was spot-on. The knife hit Sakura's chest, right between her breasts, cutting her artery. Sakura nodded in pain and removed the knife. The bleeding got worse and covered the entire shirt of her uniform. She knew she would die, but she wouldn't die alone. Crawling on the floor towards Kazuhiko, the boy who loved her until the very end, Sakura whispered:

"Kazuhiko…. My dear, dear Kazuhiko… there is no pain, no blood anymore. I won. I avenged you. Now we can rest in peace together…." – Sakura embraced her lover and gave him one last kiss. The white purse she carried for so much time was now between them, red with blood. Sakura died happily, embraced with her boyfriend. Nothing would separate them.

The number 1 couple in class finally slept together, and never woke up again.


End file.
